


То, о чём не говорят

by Dai_Ri



Category: FULCRUM - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Иногда полезно сказать, о чём ты думаешь





	То, о чём не говорят

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Действие происходит ноябрьским днем 2004 года  
> 2\. Батта — прозвище Тецуи до вступления в EXILE

Кофе в этой забегаловке был дрянной. Батта готовил много лучше. Кенчи поморщился от кисло-мутного привкуса и вылил остатки в цветочный горшок, стоящий при входе. Кейджи как законопослушный гражданин, который не смел ослушаться приказов, цедил свой кофе сквозь зубы, хотя он ему явно не нравился.  
— Вылей уже, — Кенчи кивнул всё на тот же горшок. — Сэндвичи здесь еще ничего, а травиться этим... К чёрту.  
Кенчи сам потянулся к пластиковому стаканчику с целью его немедленного уничтожения. Кейджи в ответ ощутимо напрягся и как схлопнулся на засовы — слишком прямая спина, слишком острый взгляд исподлобья. Он явно знал, насколько дорога еда, знал и не собирался разбрасывать попусту. Даже такую помоечную. Кенчи догадывался и боялся уточнить: сколько раз ты голодал?  
— Кейджи, Батта сварит дома настоящий кофе, перестань тянуть в рот всякую дрянь.  
— Всякую дрянь? — Кейджи резко смял стаканчик, мутная жижа полилась по его пальцам — крупным, мозолистым, — Кенчи улавливал в тоне почти обвинение и только поэтому оторвался от зрелища. — Я тоже дрянь?  
— Ты-то здесь причем? — Кенчи едва не споткнулся на ровном месте.  
— Вы — то, что вы едите.  
— Кейджи, — Кенчи покачал головой и осторожно вынул раскроенный пластик из сжатого кулака. Эдаким кулаком и убить можно — если ударить прямо в темечко с нужной силой. Кейджи выглядел способным: и ударить, и ударить правильно. Об этом Кенчи тоже предпочитал молчать. — Тебе надо поменьше смотреть всяких кулинарных передач.  
Кейджи дёрнул плечом и слепо вытер как будто механически разжавшуюся ладонь о штанину. Обиженно нахмурился. А когда вышли из забегаловки, то немного запальчиво проговорил:  
— Я повар.  
— Гордишься этим? — Кенчи однажды видел лицо Кейджи, когда тот готовил — полное одухотворенности и радости, — и потому спросил: одна из не запретных и вполне уютных тем.  
Кейджи покосился, будто искал подвох, и уставился вперёд — лицо разгладилось, сбавив лишние годы, даже улыбка проглядывала.  
— Мне нравится готовить. Будь возможность, я бы для вас с Баттой такие блюда забабахал! Я умею, как в лучших ресторанах, — Кейджи смотрел на небо сквозь растопыренные пальцы, на удивление никакого самодовольства, одна печаль — и та светлая, сдобренная надеждой на лучшие времена.  
— А для себя?  
— Что? — Кейджи обернулся — ветер откинул волосы с его лба, и недоумение проступало все сильнее. В этот момент Кенчи ущипнул себя за бедро, чтобы не податься вперёд — хотя бы щелкнуть по лбу, чтобы прогнать эту излишнюю серьёзность в простых вещах.  
— Чего бы ты хотел для себя? — Кенчи всё-таки качнулся вперед-назад, как бы раздумывая над движением и жадно впитывая эмоции и чужую реакцию.  
Кейджи нахмурился, пальцами перебирая цепочку на джинсах, и только поэтому угадывалось даже не размышление, а взвешивание. То ли никогда не задавался подобными вопросами, то ли давно всё расписал, но затаил сомнение — правильно ли поймут.  
— Мы всё ещё о еде?  
Кенчи улыбнулся и ухватил Кейджи за воротник, поправляя его коротко и выверено. Не успеет ничего надуматься. И всё равно за секунду Кейджи успел напрячься так, что и иголка в кожу не войдёт, погнётся. Лишний порыв. Зато — Кенчи подумал почти весело — теперь нечего опасаться накрутить сильнее словами.  
— А о чём ты хочешь?  
Кейджи ощупывал глазами не хуже профессионального следователя — под кожу, в мысли, глубже. Кенчи молчаливо подбадривал: ты можешь мне доверять. Кейджи большим пальцем чиркнул по своей губе — закрывая или открывая? — и выдохнул.  
— Я приехал в Токио за мечтой. Танцевать и чтобы... не шептались за углом, что дурью маюсь. И вот у меня... у нас группа. Мы танцуем и весело проводим время. Мне хорошо. Я счастлив, что познакомился с тобой, Баттой и ребятами. Но даже спустя столько времени, я чувствую — оно держит. Тебе знакома магия маленьких городков, а, Кенчи? В твоём теле, в твоей крови, в твоём дыхании — как клеймо: деревенщина! — Ветер трепал волосы Кейджи во все стороны, кипя той бурей беспокойства, что крепко-накрепко заперлась внутри.  
Кенчи шагнул вперёд, приставил ладонь к груди Кейджи — сердце словно билось в самый центр — и сжал в кулак, одновременно вздернув голову так, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза. В посветлевшем взгляде Кейджи проглядывали тоска и безысходность. Кенчи в них отражался хамоватым гопником, собирающимся отжимать деньги у славного доброго парня. Несусветная страшная ложь. Если что Кенчи и собирался выбивать — то это страх.  
— Гордись этим. Слышишь, Кейджи? Гордись!  
— Провинцией у черта на рогах?  
Кейджи усмехнулся горько и явно собрался отмахнуться, но Кенчи перебил.  
— Да. Именно. Ты там родился и вырос. Вырос именно тем потрясающим парнем, которого я выцепил однажды на рассвете и от которого всё никак не отцеплюсь.  
— Почему? — во всём виде Кейджи кричало: не утешай меня. Как будто Кенчи врал.  
— Ты сбиваешь с толку, — Кенчи улыбнулся точности подобранного выражения. — Вроде простой, а на самом деле шкатулка с секретом. Никак не разгадаю. Всё удивляюсь. Ты ломаешь все границы и стереотипы, понимаешь? И ломаешь не специально, что самое смешное!  
— Уверен, что хочешь знать содержимое? — Кейджи прижал ладонь Кенчи своей плотно и больно. Правильно больно. Отрезвляюще.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты показал его мне сам.  
Кейджи встряхнулся и стряхнул руку Кенчи. Необидно. Разве что самую капельку. Ещё не время. Не время и не место.  
Кенчи скопировал недавний жест Кейджи — небо сквозь пальцы прорывалось молочной дымкой.  
— Пойдем домой. Батта наверняка волнуется.  
Кейджи позволил себя вести. Как и позволял считать почти своим домом съемную квартирку, в которой ютились Кенчи с Баттой, временами просматривая каталоги с более привлекательными вариантами, которые откладывались до когда-нибудь. Кенчи умел ждать.  
В отрешенном лице Кейджи застыл след задумчивой привлекательной идеи — довериться целиком, — которую тот пока даже укладывал с трудом в твердолобой голове. Кенчи хмыкнул. Уложит. Куда денется.  
Дома Батта без разговоров загнал их под котацу. Кенчи щурился от удовольствия. Холодное солнце закатывалось на сером небе — прямо в чашку горячего кофе. Так у них всё и будет.  
— Люблю кофе с обезжиренным молоком... — Кейджи говорил тихо, но не настолько, чтобы его не услышали.  
— Давно бы сказал, — Батта, завернувшийся в теплый плед, пожал плечами и направился к холодильнику. Батте простительно — он прогрел квартиру и приготовил ужин. Через две минуты вернулся — с молоком и фигурными печеньками.  
— Вот так, Кейджи. Высказанная вслух проблема решается быстрее, чем томимая в мозгу, — Кенчи довольно потянулся выкрасть угощение, замешкавшись в выборе и в итоге уцепив обезьяну.  
— Ешь знак моего года, — Кейджи покачал головой, будто осуждая. — Я запомню.  
— Я тоже, — Кенчи стащил ещё одну обезьяну. Все печенья одинаковы на вкус, но в фигурах таилась какая-то магия. — У меня год овцы, а у Батты — петуха. Целый зоопарк собрался!  
— Вы серьёзно собрались это обсуждать? — Батта скривился над своим потрясающим кофе — как они недавно над поданным в забегаловке.  
— А почему и нет?  
Кенчи засмеялся, уклоняясь от ленивого замахивания Батты. Кейджи улыбался, прихлебывая свой разбавленный светло-коричневый кофе, выражая полнейшее удовольствие каждым глотком. Очень удачно и очень здорово любоваться им украдкой, сидя напротив.  
Кейджи уже показывал затаенное. Сокровище — и в мелочи.  
Всё-таки полезно и нужно — говорить. Даже о том, о чём обычно молчишь.


End file.
